


Star (part 2)

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Merry December [14]
Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, F/M, Prompt Stories, Star - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: The perfect tree topper.





	Star (part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. This is part of the December Challenge for our FB Group. Two stories a day under the same prompt. Have fun and let me know what you think.  
> Love y'all.

The day had come. The day to finally decorate the tree. Steve couldn’t wait to start, his excitement making Taylor giggle and smile big. She knew how important this was to him, but she never thought he would be this excited. It was sweet to see a super soldier act like an oversized and on a sugar high child.

Steve had already brought the boxes with the decorations to the living room couch and Taylor was looking for the lights. Giving them to him, he quickly wrapped them around the tree and left the plug near the socket. Now, the fun part.

Taylor gave him some tinsel and took some for herself. She saw him place it very strategical around the tree, while she just went with what looked good to her. The more tinsel she gave Steve, the higher his concentration in making sure it looked perfect. Once the tinsel was over, they both took a step back and, embracing each other, watched their work so far.

Taylor then decided that he could have all the fun of putting up the ornaments. It was more fun for her to just watch him. Giving him the first two ornaments, she saw him place them perfectly spaced out from each other. Looking back at her with a grin, he pulled her close and kissed her. She kissed him back and placed another two ornaments in his hands. His smile was as big as the sun.

Taylor could feel herself falling even more in love with Steve by the second. He looked so happy just by decorating a tree, that was impossible not to feel just as happy. She saw Steve finish up the last of the ornaments and knew that it was time for the main attraction.

Taylor had found the perfect tree topper for them, in a little store filled with rustic things, and when she saw it, she knew it was perfect for them. Giving him a kiss, she excused herself and went to her bag to retrieve it. It was in a metal box and Taylor was now feeling nervous. “What if he doesn’t like it?”, she thought, her anxiety through the roof.

Placing the box in Steve’s hands, Taylor gave him a smile, a kiss and a nod for him to open it. Steve opened the lid of the box and looked inside and his eyes went wide. Inside was a metal made, American flag painted, star topper for their tree. Steve looked at Taylor and she explained why she thought it was perfect for them. Not only represented him as Captain America but also his patriotism and all the people that he had lost in the name of our country and for her, it reminded her of him but of her grandfather as well, a veteran of the Marine Corps.

Steve put the box down on the coffee table and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her passionately. She was right, that was the perfect topper for them. Breaking the kiss, he picked the box back up, taking the star off of it and giving it to Taylor. She gave him a confused looked. That’s when he told her that he wanted her to place the topper. She tried refusing, but he insisted. Taylor had no choice but to place the topper.

Grabbing her by her waist, Steve easily lifted her until she had the top of the tree at her reach. He saw her placing it very delicately and then brought her back down. There was only one thing left to do. Steve crouched behind the tree and plugged in the lights, making the tree come to life. Both took a step back and admired their work. It looked beautiful and the star at the top just made it look even better.

Steve put an arm around her shoulders and turned her to him, thanking her for everything she had been doing for him. Taylor kissed his lips sweetly and whispered “Everything for my man.”, winking at him. He chuckled, but he knew that she meant it. The same way he would do everything for her. She was his girl and he was sure that she would always be.


End file.
